eqceterafandomcom-20200213-history
Step 1 - How to Navigate
"I didn't know that 'World' was a link, I had such a hard time finding out how to create a horse!" - How many times have you seen someone post that in chat? It's not uncommon for members to have issues navigating or finding certain spots of the site. News The news will take you to the official News page which includes updates from the Staff members. Poll Station The Polling Station is in the drop down menu when you hover over the News button. This will take you to the polls where you can vote on hot topics the Staff would like your opinion about. Stable The stable button will take you to your very own stable page. Breeding Barn The breeding barn will allow you to breed any of the horses currently on your account. It will also list any studs you have available for public breeding. Your Account Your account will allow you to update your username, your email address, status, avatar (only available for premium members or members who have purchased the Token with an upgrade), barn names, order your horses appear in your barns, your password, your brand, your stable description and much more. Snoop around and play with this page to customize everything the way you'd like it to be. Friend List Have someone you can't live with out? Then the friend list is where it's at. World Clicking on World will bring you to an array of buildings. Bank The bank is where you can stash all of your money. You have money on hand (which is visible to you on the left hand side of the page in that sticky User Info box) and then you have money in your bank. Interest is added to the account as it accrues, so try to keep as much money in your bank as you can. You can collect money weekly - and yes, you can collect on the first day you create your account. Foundation Store The Foundation Store is where you can create a 'Foundation Horse'. These are horses who have no mother or father on record. The Foundation Store offers you to create two different kinds of horses, a 'Standard Foundation' or a 'High Breed Stats Foundation'. Learn more about the different types of horses offered by the Foundation Store in Step 2 - Obtaining a Horse. Auction Horse The Auction House is where members will place their horses up for auction. Most of the time horses will be really inexpensive! To learn more about how the Auction House works, visit Step 2 - Obtaining a Horse. Associations Registries and Associations allow members to pay their dues and enter their horses into specific Associations. Each association requires specific guidelines before you can enter your horse. Learn more about Associations here. Construction Agency The Construction Agency is for upgraded members only. This is where upgraded members can purchase a training facility or extra stalls for their stables. Rescue Center The Rescue Center is another great place to find great horses for a very inexpensive price. To learn more about the Rescue Center, visit Step 2 - Obtaining a Horse. Veterinarian The Veterinarian's Office hosts an array of opportunities. *Genetics Test: This allows you to test your horses to see if they are hosts for specific color strands. To learn more about genetic testing, visit our Breeding Your Horses section. *Gender and Twin Pills: Gender and Twin pills are purchased with credits (real money). To learn more about Gender and Twin Pills, visit our Breeding Your Horses section. *Straw and Egg Retrievals: This allows you to freeze Eggs and Sperm for later use. This is very handy if you have a great horse who is about to become too old to breed. Learn more about this feature at our Breeding Your Horses section. *Gelding Service: This option will turn your stallion into a gelding. The horse must be between the ages of 2 and 20 for this to be possible. Once you turn a stallion into a gelding, you cannot breed the horse or turn him back into a stallion (unless you purchase the Ungeld option in the Credits Store). Leaderboard The Leaderboard will show you who the wealthiest players on EqCetera are and the players with the most Player Points. DO NOT EVER message any of these members asking/begging for any money. If you need help or you can't seem to make any money, please read Step 5 - Making Money. Credit Store & Packages The Credit Store and Packages are available options in the drop down menu when you hover over World. The Credit Store allows you to spend real money for nifty upgrades like a Premium Membership or Gender Pills. The Packages location offers discounted bundles of products purchased with Credits. To learn more about Credits, Packages and Premium Membership, visit our Credits section. Programing Status Although the Programming Status page seems to be a little outdated and necglected, it still has to be mentioned! It's an exciting idea to see what the staff is working on (even if it hasn't been updated since 2014). If you have any suggestions or want to point out that something is wrong/missing, it's probably best to do so on the forums and not here. Community Clicking on the Community button will bring you to the fourms home page. Here you can view Recent Activity and Post Shout Outs. Shout Outs are those messages you see on the top of every page that update when you refresh. Each shout costs $100 and only lasts until it is bumped off the Shouts board by other members. To view a list of all of the available shouts, visit the Users Online page (by clicking the link that says how many members are currently online). Referral Contest The Referral Contest page is pretty useless in the sense that the contest is no longer active. However you can view how many referrals you have and if it stacks up to other members. Support EqCetera v2.0! EqCetera staff have been working hard rewriting and updating the out of date and jumbled coding mess that is v1. Even though v2.0 has been in the works for years, it still could use some funding support. Donation perks are listed on this page but remember to donate with a light heart. Search The Search page (also known as the Marketplace) allows you to narrow down your search with specific terms to find exactly the horse/member you are looking for. To learn more about how to use the Marketplace, visit Step 6 - How to Search. Help The Help section will be rendered useless since all of the information and more will be covered in this Wikia. Mod-Box Use the Mod-Box to submit a ticket. Tickets will most likely be opened by Moderators and delt with at that level. Remember that things such as reporting abusive/offensive players are ideal for this section. Bug-Box The Bug-Box is similar to the Mod-Box in a sense. The Bug-Box is where you will report issues or bugs with the site. The Programmer will see and address these issues. Double check that your issue hasn't already been posted by another member by using the search function in your browser (normally brought up by pressing the Control + F key at the same time) or by scrolling through other member's messages.